The One With the Words
by Team Free Will
Summary: A set of double drabbles. Some funny, some…not, and all of them brotherly. We hope you enjoy them all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One With the Words.

Author: Team Free Will

Disclaimer: We don't own Sam and Dean. We don't own Sam or Dean. We don't own Supernatural. We are sad.

Summary: A number of double drabbles. Some funny, some…not. We hope you enjoy them all.

Authors' Notes: We (Mikiya and ghost) were having some writer's block…. Okay. One of us was having writer's block. Me, alright? Ghost was having of the writer's block. There. I said it. Happy now? _Anyway_, Miki, in her way-too-smart-for-her-britches way, said that I needed to remember how to have fun when writing. So she devised a little drabble game: we each give the other a word, and we each have to write a 100 word drabble. Exactly 100 words.

She was right. And she is awesome.

Mikiya's notes: I just wanted you to have fun writing :D

* * *

*

Mikiya – word: HESITANT

*

"Dean?"

The voice is soft, low.

"Can you hear me?"

He groans, nods, whimpers when the pain becomes unbearable. Everything whites out for a moment.

"S—my?"

Where has his voice gone?

So tired…

"Yeah, it's me… calm down, Dean, please, don't move, okay—hey, stop that…"

"Ju—kay?" He fights to get the words out, doesn't really know if they make it.

"Yeah, 'm okay…" Sam sounds weird, uncertain, hesitant even. "Dean, about the car—" He stops, then there is something warm –a hand?– covering his own, squeezing slightly. "Dean, I'm sorry… it—_she_ didn't make it…"

Blackout.

* * *

*

ghost4 – word CALM

*

_Crazy Circles_ is playing on the radio.

Dean is sitting on his bed, singing along without realizing it. His pistol is in pieces as he carefully oils each part with the same attention he'd spent stitching Sam up last night. He's calm today, which is nice after the blood and fear and rush of last night. It's nice to sit together. Sam not reading a cheep paperback as Dean plays with his toys – no hunt waiting, no desperate need to get anywhere. It's just them, together, and nothing to do except stay that way, for at least a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

*

ghost4 – word: NIGHT

*

Sometimes he forgets.

They'd been fighting the poltergeist for hours. They are both hurt, both bleeding, and every muscle aches as he limps out to the car with his brother. For so long that was what the night had meant to him, what the night was about – the fight, the need to kill, to cling to what little was left that he loved.

Then, standing next to the car, dripping blood, he looks up.

"Hey," he says, and his brother looks over.

"They're beautiful."

His brother looks up, and smiles slightly.

"Sometimes I forget that the night can be beautiful."

* * *

*

Mikiya – word: CIRCLES

*

"Told you it wouldn't work." Sam barley glances up from where he is drawing circles all over the notepad. But he uses that voice, the one that instantly takes Dean back at least 15 years into their past. The one that is guaranteed to have him lose his patience in less than 10 seconds. The one that all but screams '_I am a geek, I know so much more than you, I know I'm right and you are _wrong'.

He hates being wrong.

Not that he's ever going to tell his brother that, maybe, this time, Sam might be right.


	3. Chapter 3

*

Mikiya – word: DANCE

*

"No."

"Come on…"

"Forget it."

"T'was your idea—"

"No way."

"But how are we—"

"Shut up."

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"Stop it."

"Come on, man, _your_ idea, _your_ cover, you really gonna wuss out on me now?"

"I'm warning you…"

"Look, we gotta get that information, this is how we do it, what's the big deal?"

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up right—"

"Then what, huh? You gonna make me?"

"I might."

"I'd like to see you try…"

"I will if you don't keep your friggin' mouth shut—"

"Okay, let's dance, big guy…"

* * *

*

ghost4 – word: DIRTY

*

He used to like the word "dirty".

It meant all kinds of good things: dirty pictures, dirty thoughts, dirty pool, when he cheated. Hell, when he was a kid, he'd even liked the clean kind of dirty – mudpies and puddles and grass-stains. Dirty was all kinds of good.

"Dean?"

Was.

"You okay?"

Before. Before he had known what real "dirty" was all about.

"Dean? I'll, uh, get a rope," Sam called from the top of the crumbling hole. Easily in reaching distance.

Before that little miss-step that lead to a recently opened septic-tank.

"Because, Dude, you smell like a toilet."


	4. Chapter 4

*

Mikiya – word: CAT

*

"A cat." Bobby sounds incredulous.

"Yeah…" Even though the older hunter can't see him Sam nods slowly, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "Yes, Bobby, a cat."

"And he screamed?"

Sam leans back against the side of the car, closing his eyes. If it wasn't so damned serious… "Yeah, like a girl… Bobby, this isn't like him…"

"I know, son, I know. We'll figure something out, okay?"

Two months. Dean has only been back for two months and it feels like they are on a timeline again, another fucking countdown to Dean leaving him again. Dying.

He hates ghosts.

* * *

*

ghost4 – word: WOLF

*

"Did that guy …?

"No."

"He did. He really did."

"No he didn't. Shut up."

"He _so_ did. Are you just going to let him do that?"

"Shut up. The guy is, like, twelve feet tall. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters!"

"Why?"

"… _Why_?!?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because… because… it matters! Haven't I taught you anything??"

"Sure, but I've worked hard and out grown most of it."

"Oh, hardy-har-har. That was so not funny."

"Who was joking?"

"It's okay. I know it makes a girl nervous."

"It didn't make me nervous!"

"S'okay. Nobody likes to get wolf whistled."


	5. Chapter 5

*

Mikiya – word: PANTS

*

"This is _so_ not funny."

"Guess again!" Dean grins at him in a way that spells it _is_ actually that funny.

"Come on, how many times do I have to say it…" He knows he's whining. And he cannot stop it. "I'm sorry."

Dean cocks his head to the side, studying him. Then the jerk shakes his head, tsk-ing at him. "Now why don't I believe you?"

He swears to God, one day Dean's gonna wake up to find out he's been strangled to death in his sleep. "Dude, gimme back my pants already, I _swear_ it was a joke…"

* * *

*

ghost4 – word: HOODY

*

Muffled. Encased. Covered up and protected from the cold air, and the colder eyes of the people who stared. He could almost feel the frost of their gazes, the way their eyes burned with icy disdain as they watched so carefully. Watched for anything and everything. For weaknesses… for strengths. The hoody blocked their gaze – protected, if not his back, then his self – a reminder of a life left in the ash of the past.

A reminder of the boy he'd once been.

"Dean," Bobby called, breaking his attention. "When did your brother take to wearing that old hoody again?"


	6. Chapter 6

*

Mikiya – word: PHOENIX

*

"Sam?"

The shaggy head jerks up from where it has been resting on the keyboard of the laptop. Tired, blood-shot eyes gaze up at him. "Whazzit?"

He puts a cup of coffee on the table between them, then glances at the computer and back at his brother. "You find anything? Can we help her?"

Sam just blinks at him for a long minute, then stares down at the small device, shoulders slumping even more. "No…" he all but whispers. "Not unless you know where to find all that_ Harry Potter_ stuff… 'tears of a phoenix', 'blood of a unicorn'…"

"Dammit…"

* * *

*

ghost4 – word: DRAGON

*

He loved dragons.

As a kid, they'd fascinated him. The power, the grace…the strength. Like big cats, snakes, and huge birds of prey all mixed into one. Dangerous and graceful and silent. Beautiful. He'd been almost disappointed when Dean told him they weren't real.

Then he got older. He got educated. Dragons were the metaphorical image of completeness – the reptile who flies. And monsters were dangerous, not beautiful.

Now, Lucifer asked again and again, and each time there was fire and pain and death.

The Dragon was real. And it was just as beautiful and deadly as he'd ever dreamed.


	7. Chapter 7

*

Mikiya – word: SHY

*

Despite popular belief eight year old Dean had been a shy child; he wouldn't talk to anybody, not even his father at times. He'd sit at Bobby's kitchen table for hours, watching them clean their weapons or pack their bags while silently drawing pictures of cars and footballs and family pictures of him and Sammy and Daddy and what looked like a woman in white in the distance. They both knew he didn't know about supernatural creatures, they both knew who it was.

They never talked about her.

And as the years went on she slowly disappeared from the pictures.

* * *

*

ghost4 – word: SNOW

*

"Try rocking it!" Sam yelled over the squeal of spinning wheels. The nauseating smell of melting rubber filled the air around him. Sam's temper was about as hot as the tires.

"I was rocking it, you oversized jackass. You're not pushing at the right time!"

Sam huffed out a breath that puffed white on the icy air. "You want to get out here and push?"

"No way are you driving my car!"

"No? So quit arguing and just rock the damned thing. Seriously, who backs a rear-wheel drive into a snow bank to turn around?"

"Just shut up and push."


End file.
